


Luke's Life of Depravity

by suzvoy



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Humour, M/M, Prompt Fill, Roleplay, roleplay gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: Written for smoothlikebutta's prompt,Luke decides to give Reid a very special present: he will role-play as a rentboy. Luke goes all out dressing the part and instructs Reid to drive by a certain place at a certain time to solicit his services. Things go awry when an eager rookie cop witnesses this and arrests them.





	Luke's Life of Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted eight years ago on the [lure_prompts](https://lure-prompts.livejournal.com/11536.html) community.
> 
> Rated R for language and sexual situations. This turned out quite silly and ridiculous ;D Realism? What realism?
> 
> Feedback would be faaaaaaabulous! Many thanks to the lovely d :)

He spotted the kid from fifty feet away, his impression of him improving as he drove slowly along the curb. He wasn't the first kid he'd seen, but he was the most impressive. Thin, but well built. Nice ass. Impressive package, if the bulge in those skin-tight jeans was anything to go by. Had to be freezing in nothing but a see-through shirt and leather jacket, but the point was obviously to look appealing, not to stay warm.

Smirking to himself, pleased, Reid brought the car to a stop.

The kid had seen him coming, sauntering towards the car and leaning in the open passenger-side window.

"Hi there," he greeted warmly, raking his eyes over what he could see of Reid. "You looking for company?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the lack of originality, Reid instead gave the kid the same treatment. His face was just as nice as the rest of him. "Depends how much."

"$50 to suck you off," he explained blandly, like he'd said it a thousand times. "$100 for a fuck."

Reid smirked. "You're only worth $100?"

He didn't seem fazed. In fact, he was definitely amused. "Oh honey, it's a hundred for me to fuck you. It's five hundred if you want to fuck *me*."

Reid appreciated a man who thought highly of himself. "Get in," he ordered, reaching over to pop open the passenger door.

The kid barely moved. "Money first."

"How do I know you won't run off with it?"

"I'll get in the car," he offered, "but no sex until I get the money."

Reid nodded. "Deal."

Pulling the door open, the kid slipped inside, tugging the door shut behind him. Reid leaned across for a kiss but the kid pulled back, holding a hand out. Sighing, Reid fumbled inside his jacket pocket for his wallet, flipping it open and handing over a handful of notes.

The kid made a point of counting them out. "Can't be too careful," he offered, mumbling numbers under his breath as he flicked each note. Finishing, he lifted his head and grinned up at Reid. "Five hundred, huh?"

"You seem worth it."

Still grinning - too much, it seemed, for someone in his line of work - the kid kept the money grasped in his left hand, while the other reached out to cup Reid's neck, bringing their faces closer togeth-

"Keep your hands where I can see them!"

They both froze for a moment, faces almost touching, staring into each other's eyes. Reid was pretty damn sure that both of their faces expressed the same sentiment: _oh, shit_.

Slowly pulling away from Reid, Luke equally slowly raised his hands and turned his head towards the cop looking through the open window, his hand hovering over his gun.

The money was still visible.

Reid winced.

"Hi, officer," Luke said in much too high a voice, laughing nervously. "It's a funny story, actually-"

"I'm sure it's all kinds of entertaining, kid," the cop responded. "Now get out of the car."

Sighing, Luke nonetheless complied, getting out very slowly and very carefully, very wisely not wanting to get shot.

"Turn around," the cop ordered, pushing Luke towards the car. He stumbled, hitting the side hard.

"Hey!" Reid found himself yelling before he could even realise he was yelling at a cop. That wasn't about to do him any favours.

"You, out of the car, too," the cop said. "And don't try anything. I already have your plate, so there's no getting out of this."

"This is ridiculous," he muttered, but followed Luke's example and got out of the car as non-threateningly as he could, keeping his hands raised as he followed the cop's gestures and joined Luke, pressed up against the passenger side of the car. He heard the clink of metal on metal and knew exactly what was coming next. "Oh, Jesus Christ."

"You're under arrest on suspicion of solicitation," the cop began. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

There was only one thing to do: glare at Luke.

Biting his lip as he was being handcuffed, Luke shrugged an apology. "Happy Birthday? Sweetheart?"

*

Being so late, neither Margo or Jack were at the station. Luke couldn't decide if he was relieved or disappointed, promptly deciding on disappointed when they were told they'd have to spend the night at the station.

"I know my rights!" Luke yelled, rubbing his wrists as he was pushed into the cell. "Don't I get a phone call?"

"In the morning," the cop replied, closing the cell door and locking it firmly. Oakdale Police Station only had two cells and the cop made a point of putting Reid in the other one. "No funny business," he ordered, looking pleased with himself as he strolled out of the holding area.

Luke ran to the edge of his cell, grasping the bars tightly. "My Grandma's gonna kick your ass!"

"Yeah, that'll terrify him," Reid muttered, moving to the back corner of the cell, lounging on the depressingly thin and incredibly uncomfortable object that passed as a bed.

"What are you doing?" Luke demanded.

"Trying to get comfortable," he explained, shifting around and grimacing. "Admittedly, an unlikely prospect, but if we're going to be here all night-"

"We can't just stay here!" He insisted. "We have to do something!"

Sighing, Reid stared up at the depressingly grey ceiling. "What, exactly, do you suggest that we do? Repeating the phrase, _Don't you know who I am?_ , didn't get us anywhere, did it?"

When he responded, Luke at least had the decency to sound embarrassed. "Everyone knows who my family are."

"Apparently not this guy."

"He must be new," Luke admitted.

"Eager to make an impression."

"And anyway," Luke rushed on, apparently eager to shift some blame, "at least I didn't get threatened with the added charge of resisting arrest."

Not this again. "My hands, Luke!" Reid held them up in front of his face, turning them from one side to the other. "The tools of my craft! Putting them at risk of injury from handcuffs is a cruel and unusual punishment to neurological patients everywhere."

"That's not what you say when *I* put you in handcuffs."

"That's different," he replied, lowering his hands.

Letting out a long, loud breath, Luke paced back and forth a few times, until Reid finally heard a familiar creak - he must've sat on the laughably constructed 'bed'. Neither one of them spoke for a while. Reid closed his eyes.

"Reid?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry I ruined your birthday."

Opening his eyes, Reid rolled onto his side - the bed creaking ominously under him - until he could see Luke through the bars, sitting on his own bed, one leg folded under him. "Was as much my fault as it was yours," he admitted, watching as Luke brightened a little. It was so easy to make him do that. "I was as much of an idiot as you were, believing that miniscule little Oakdale wasn't big enough to actually have hustlers, let alone enough that the police kept an eye out for them. Besides," he continued, "you were trying to make me happy."

Managing a brief smile, Luke clearly tried to be enthusiastic. "Just think, in a few months we'll look back on this night and laugh."

"You're probably right," Reid conceded. "In the meantime, you should probably think about what you're gonna tell your folks in the morning."

Reid waited for it.

And waited for it.

And-

"Oh, *crap*."

*

"Hi, Mom! It's Luke! Um. Yeah. Actually, not so good - that's why I'm calling. No, I'm fine, not sick, Reid and I are both fine, it's just...we kind of got arrested last night. And need you to bail us out. No, no, nothing serious! Um...solicitation. Mom, keep your voice down, okay! The cop totally misunderstood the situation! We were just...messing around...and he misinterpreted everything he saw, wouldn't listen to reason - I really think Margo needs to look into a more stringent hiring regime for new staff - and just because he *happened* to see Reid pass me some money...Mom, I really don't think...what do you mean _this never would have happened if I was still with Noah?_ "

*

"Katie. It's Reid. Call the hospital and tell them I'm out with a family emergency. And for God's sake, make sure we have food at the apartment."

*

Margo studied him from across the interview desk. Jack glared from where he stood behind Margo, arms folded across his chest.

Luke smiled nervously.

"So, Luke," Margo smiled calmly, "We've already spoken to Dr Oliver. Your parents are on their way, but you are of age. Until they get here, why don't you tell us your version of events?"

Clearing his throat, Luke avoided looking at Jack and pulled his jacket tighter around him, deciding it was probably a good idea to make sure his nipples weren't showing while he explained exactly why he'd been posing as a hustler.

*

It was absolutely freezing. March in Illinois was not Luke's favourite time of year, especially when he was wearing a shirt that might as well have not existed at all.

Still, it'd be worth it when Reid turned up, and Luke knew that before long he'd make sure not a single inch of Luke's body was cold. He almost felt warmer at the thought and smiled to himself, trying not to look at cold as he felt. They'd role-played a little, before, but this was their first time really committing to it and Luke wanted to do it justice.

Plus, the idea was pretty damn hot.

Disturbingly, more than one car crawled along the curb towards him. Luke pointedly didn't look at any of the drivers and he was seriously contemplating calling Reid to cancel when he spied a familiar car coming towards him.

It wasn't Reid's car. But it was Casey's ancient, four-previous-owners, bright blue behemoth.

Which suddenly came to a screeching halt in front of him, the smell of rubber hanging heavily in the air.

"Luke!" Casey dove out of the car, leaving the door open as he ran around the front to grab Luke's shoulders. "Oh my God, man, what the hell are you doing? More importantly, what the hell are you *wearing*?" He looked Luke up and down. "Come on, get in the car."

Well, this was awkward. "Uh, Case..."

"Look," Casey said earnestly, "if you need help, if you're drinking again, I'll do everything I can to help you but this is *not* the way."

"It's not what you think Casey, *really*," Luke hissed, still resisting all attempts to get him in the car. "It's Reid's birthday." Talk about ruining the mood.

Casey stopped struggling and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Did he ask you to do this? Is he your *pimp* now?"

Oh, for crying out loud. How was this his life, really? "No, he didn't and no, he's not. This was my idea."

It didn't seem possible, but Casey's mouth opened even wider. "Your idea?"

"We're role-playing. For his birthday."

It didn't take Casey much longer to get it.

"Oh. Ohhhhhhhhhh," he said, releasing his grip on Luke and clearing his throat. "Well. Ha." He paused. "This is awkward."

Shaking his head, Luke slapped Casey on the shoulder. "I can't believe you of all people would think Reid is still the anti-Christ." Ever since he'd made it clear he was in this for the long haul, Casey had seemingly accepted Reid. But now...

"I don't," he insisted, "not really. I just...well I gotta be honest, Luke. Role-playing was not the first thing to come to mind. It wasn't even the fourth thing that came to mind. You and Noah always seemed pretty vanilla."

Luke gave him a pointed look.

"Right, right," Casey put his hands up. "You're not with Noah anymore; it's none of my business, etcetera, etcetera."

Somewhat reassured, Luke nodded towards Casey's car. "Casey, touching though it is to know that you care about me - and my sex life - in such great detail, I'd really appreciate it if you'd get out of here. Reid's supposed to arrive any time now and-"

"Say no more," Casey insisted. "Sorry about the, um, misunderstanding. I'll get out of your hair." Jogging back around the front of his car, Casey hesitated before getting back in. "Hey, Luke. Do me a favour?"

He shrugged. "Sure. What is it?"

Casey gestured towards him. "Never wear that shirt in my presence again? I love you, man, but that shit's too gay even for me."

Luke laughed. "You're just jealous because I wear it better."

"That is a bald-faced lie," Casey pointed at him emphatically. "Tomorrow: you, me, that shirt, a camera and FaceSpace. Our adoring public will decide our fate."

"Right, Casey, because that's not gay at all."

"I do it all for you, darling," Casey replied, blowing Luke a kiss before climbing back into his car and driving away.

*

"That's the reason?" Jack Snyder regarded Reid dubiously. "Seriously?"

Detective Hughes looked just as dumbfounded. "You were...role-playing?"

"That's all it was," Reid confirmed, nodding, gesturing with his hands. "Luke thought it would be fun. So did I. Unfortunately for everyone involved, a rookie cop - a little too excited to please his boss - misread the situation...and here we are."

They still kept staring at him.

Reid threw up his hands. "Do none of you people have sex lives?"

*

"Frankly, I'm relieved," Jack confessed.

Margo blinked at him. "You're relieved that Luke was arrested for solicitation?"

"For the reasoning behind it," he replied. "No offense, kiddo, but when I was told what you'd been arrested for..."

Luke nodded tightly. "You thought I was drinking again."

Jack shrugged. "Or worse. Can't tell you how glad I am that I was wrong. Now explaining it to your parents, on the other hand..."

Luke grimaced.

*

"And then, Dr Oliver, there's the second consideration. Resisting arrest?"

Yeah, that. "Technically I wasn't charged," he pointed out.

"No, but it was a very close call," Margo argued.

"But they're my hands," Reid retaliated, holding them up again, "the tools of my trade! They-"

"Yes, yes, quite," Margo interrupted, obviously not caring at all. "For future reference, Dr Oliver, in my experience it's good practise to do anything a police officer asks you to do, even if that means being handcuffed."

"It's nothing personal," he offered. "I don't like anyone handcuffing me." He thought about that for a moment. "Well, besides Luke."

They stared at him.

Reid sighed.

"Seriously, do none of you people have sex lives?"

*

In the end, they were released without having to pay bail.

That didn't stop Mom from giving Luke a *look* every minute that clearly said, _if you were still with Noah, you never would've fallen into this life of depravity_. On the upside, whenever Luke looked at Dad, it seemed like he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

Once everything was cleared up, it didn't take long to get Reid's car released from the impound and then - thank God - they could get away from Luke's parents and escape back to the apartment. Technically, it was still Reid's and Katie's, but by now Luke was practically the third occupant.

"Home," Luke said the word longingly. "Hooome. God, I cannot wait to crawl into *our* bed and forget this night ever happened."

"Come on," Reid drawled. "Arrested for solicitation? This is the kind of stuff we should be telling our grandkids."

Laughing, exhausted, Luke rested his head against Reid's shoulder, leaving it there until they pulled up outside the apartment building. In fact, even then he didn't move it.

"Reid?"

A hand came up, stroking over Luke's hair. "Yeah?"

"From now on we're keeping our role-playing in the apartment, deal?"

"No argument from me on that one," Reid agreed.

Blinking his eyes open, Luke lifted his head and met Reid's gaze. He smiled. "Love you."

Smiling in return, Reid leaned closer and rubbed his nose against Luke's. "I imagine you'd have to, to wear that ridiculous get-up at this time of year." Laughing, Luke turned his face into the hand that came up to cup his cheek. "And in case I didn't make myself clear," Reid continued seriously. "I love you, too."

"I know," Luke grinned widely, rubbing his own nose against Reid's. Leaning in for a quick peck, he pulled away. "Now, come on. Let's see if we can give you a birthday celebration that's *good* to remember."

~FINIS


End file.
